


Can I Take a Picture?

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Photographs, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: "Can I take a picture of you like this?" he asks as always. He could take one and Ignis would never know, but it would feel wrong.





	Can I Take a Picture?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Promnis week's day 1 prompt: "Can I take a picture of you like this?"

Groggy, Prompto stares at Ignis, still as naked and fucked-out as he is. His usually-styled hair is flat and slightly damp from the sweat he built up earlier. He turns to grab his camera off the nightstand, an intense desire to capture his striking image filling his belly.

Ignis stirs at his movement, sleepy eyes slitting open. He gives a small smile. “Hey,” he says fondly.

“Hey,” Prompto says back. He looks through his viewfinder setting up the perfect shot. “Can I take a picture of you like this?” he asks as always. He could take one and Ignis would never know, but it would feel wrong.

Ignis considers, no-doubt attempting to access just how depraved he looks at the moment. He sighs, propping himself up on his arm. “Does this pose suite you?”

Propped up as he is, the love bites across his chest stand out even more and his hair falls into a delicate cut past his face. It takes Prompto a moment to remember he should be saying something. “Yeah, that’s perfect.”

He snaps one shot. Then two. Then three. One close and personal. Another, angled, hints at his nakedness without showing it off. And a final one for his eyes only (not that he has any plans to show any of these to anyone else) captures Ignis in his full gorgeous beauty. He stares at the display window for a long time.

“Did they turn out well?” Ignis asks with a knowing smile.

Prompto will never understand how he can continue to be so perspective. “My favorite shots yet.”

“Oh?” Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Better than those ones of Cape Caem you won that award for?”

Ignis can’t see him blush, but he knows he still knows it’s there. “Those are different.”

Ignis hums in agreement.


End file.
